prettycountryfandomcom-20200213-history
Shiho Fujiura (anime)
Shiho Fujiura (藤浦 志保 Fujiura Shiho) is a character in Story of World II: Flowers Bloom with You. She is a Sexy type idol using purple theme color. Her alter ego is Violet England (バイオレット・イギリス Baioretto Igirisu). Shiho first appeared in Episode 3, she comes back to Haruno and usually tries to steal her pendant as Lovelilu wants it to transform. Appearance Shiho is a light-skinned girl with purple eyes and matching purple hair adorned with a lavender flower hair accessory. Her Spring/Summer outfit consists of a pale-purple shirt, purple skirt, white socks, and purple shoes. During Autumn/Winter she is seen in long-sleeved pale purple shirt with purple text that reads "Happy" and purple skirt. She also wears pale white-lavender stockings and purple boots. Personality True to her type, Shiho is a feminine and mature girl. Off-stage, Shiho is well-spoken and rarely appear offensive and rude towards other people. She acts hot-tempered and sarcastic, but in game, if the player talks to her often, she opens up and become more kind, sometimes giving the player lessons in planting flower. Etymology Fujiura (藤浦): Fuji (藤) means "wisteria" while ura (浦) means "bay". Shiho (にちか) means "will and sail". Relationships Her Teammates Fubuki Shirayama: Shiho met Fubuki in Episode 5 during the Ice Skating Championship. They later become good friends. Judy Robinson: Being her teammate, Shiho and Judy are friends since Shiho frequently hangs around Judy's house. Germania 07 Angela Sakuragi: After receiving flowers from Shiho, Angela becomes very pleased to her. Chieri Yamakawa: It seems like they have a quite friendly reletionship, but when it's about Chieri they both start to 'fight' and Shiho got very irritated and jealous when she thought that Chieri called Shiho a "little girl with no sense of singing". Paola Himeko: It hasn't been revealed so much about their relationship yet, but Paola often entrusts Shiho to make food for her. Mayuri Kaido: Shiho maintains a friendly relationship with Mayuri and usually helping her convince Angela to solve mysteries. Lillian Hirsch: Lillian likes Shiho's flowers. Latin Sonata Otome: Sonata admitted Shiho is a natural "flower queen". LeaF: Has not interact with each other yet, but the two are shown to be friendly. Megumi Akishino: Shiho is one of the first people to acknowledge Megumi's interest and skills rather than make fun of her, and encourages her to use her talents. She sees her as a valuable member of Little Fairies and greatly admires Megumi for her intellect. Haruno Aida: One of Haruno's friends and teammates which Haruno admires very much. Someone else Cacao Tachikawa: Cacao and Shiho get along very well. Kirara Nijiiro: They don't direct interact, but they get along and they maintain a friendly relationship. On some occasions Shiho comes to Kirara sometimes for advice. Game Information Shiho also appears in game series. To unlock her, plant at least 20 flowers around House. The store will be constructed in Rosenberg Village, at the fourth place opposite Reina's House. After doing the requirements, Shiho will arrive next day. Trivia *Birthday: 10 August *Brand: Flower Queen *Kanimal Partner: A capybara - Kaoru *In English version, she is named Flora Wood. Both her personality and role have never change since the original one. *The first thing she does in the morning is tidying up her bed. *Good at Science but bad at literature. *Of all Little Fairies, Shiho has great number of relationships. *Her favorite type of a boy is someone charming, hard-working, and kind. Category:Characters Category:Story of World II: Flowers Bloom with You characters Category:Kids Category:Females Category:British characters Category:Magical girls Category:Idol Category:Sexy Idols